The Lion Guard- The Mysterious Pup
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Kion finds a small hyena pup in the Pride Lands and decides to take her home. Kion along with Ono, Vetti and Koku decide to take care of her. As she grows up, she faces the difficulties of being a hyena in a Lion Pride. The Lion Guard teaches her 'Sisi Ni Sawa' that they are the same and "We Are One". Will the pup find her way? Co-Written with TheLionNerd.


**This idea was given to me by my friend, TheLionNerd. I'm giving him a shout-out 'cause he's awesome and cool! And to my other friend, ChaseIsMyLovelyRescueBot. Thank you for reviewing and reading my stories :-)**

 **In my stories, Ono is a girl. Some characters may be OCC.**

 **I do not own the lion guard series or lion king itself. I own Tasha, Lana, Koku, Vetti and Kayla.**

 **/Kion's P.O.V/**

"No problems here. That's good. Actually different." I stated, quietly to myself. I then heard a small cry. I didn't know what it was, but I tried to find it. I then found the source of the noise in a small log. It was a very small hyena pup, couldn't be more than a few days old, she had a dark grey coat, black spots all over her body, aqua eyes and a pink spot on her dark brown nose. I felt sorry for her.

"Hi there, kid. Where's your momma?" I asked her and she whimpered slightly. I then understood. "What about your daddy?" I asked her and she whimpered again. The poor pup.

I have two options here; A- I leave her here to die or B- I take her with me to Pride Rock.

After a few minutes of thinking, I made up my mind. I picked up the hyena pup by the scruff and took her back home. I don't know what my dad would think, but my mom will probably talk him into letting us keeping her. She is only a pup, after all.

"There you are Kion _— I-I-I-Is that a-a-a-a-a-a-a_ _**HYENA?!"**_ Vetti shouted and I shushed her.

"Be quite, Vet. I need your help." I told her and she nodded and went to Koku so I could meet her in The Lion Guard den.

LATER

"So. Where did you find her?" Ono asked me a little while later as the pup was sitting next to her, gently playing with her wing.

"I don't know yet… Venal?" I asked and Ono shook her head.

"No, doesn't suit her." She responded and I agreed.

"Kasey? Kayla?" Ono asked and I smiled.

"I like Kayla." I told her and she nodded.

"Kayla it is!" We both exclaimed and we laughed.

"KION!" I heard a stern and familiar voice shout. Kayla hid behind me in fear.

"Yes dad?" I asked and he growled.

"Koku and Vetti tell me that you've brought a hyena into the Pride Lands. is this true?" He asked and I sighed.

"Yes! But she's only a few days old and she had no parents to protect her and I couldn't just leave her there!" I yelled and Dad shook his head.

"You should have either left her there or killed her on sight! Kion, I'm very disappointed in you." Dad told me and I backed away a bit.

"Simba! He did what was right! He saved someone's life! Don't you remember a certain warthog and meerkat who did the same?" My mom asked, stepping in-between us.

"That was different, Nala. I was not a cold-blooded killer." He told me.

"I happen to agree, Kion. I'm sorry, but hyenas are just too pure of evil." Koku stated and I growled.

"But Kayla's so sweet, I can tell already!" I exclaimed and Dad looked at me.

"Kayla?" Dad asked and I shrugged.

"Yes. The new hyena pup." Ono stated, flying next to me.

"Oh no, Simba. Ono and Kion have named her, now we'll never be able to give her back." Koku whined and Ono laughed at that.

"Simba! At least give the pup a chance. You don't even know what she is or what clan she is from." Mom told him. Dad looked at Kayla, who was hiding behind me and sighed.

"If she makes a wrong move, she's out. Understood?" Dad asked and I jumped happily.

"Thank you, Dad! Don't worry, she'll be fine with us!" I exclaimed, excitedly.

"Ono, Koku and Vetti will keep an eye on you two. Just in case. That's my rule." Dad said and I nodded in agreement.

"Yes Dad! Thank you!" I yelled and Vetti, Ono and I high-fived.

"One wrong move, its back to the outlands. i will make sure of it." Dad said as he left with Mom.

"Kayla, huh? Hmmm. It suits her." Vetti stated taking a look at the young pup.

"Yeah it does. I wonder what she'll grow up to be." Koku pondered and I thought the same thing.

"Probably strong-willed, strong and determined, but will be sensitive to some things, but that's just my guess." Vetti stated and I agreed.

This is the start of a beautiful friendship.

 **That was chapter one, more chapters soon to come! Thank you guys for reading! :-)**


End file.
